The Princess and the Frog
by dickard23
Summary: Clare needs money and Mrs. Milligan needs a tutor for her son. Clare gets put to work, and Eli is jealous. Will he keep her from falling for Owen or will he push them together?


The Princess and the Frog

Clare needed money. She was broke, and her mother was getting sick of giving her money for the Dot or to go to the movies. "Why don't you get a job?" her mother suggested.

When Clare got to school, Mr. Simpson stopped her in the hallway.

"Clare, can I see you for a minute?" She followed him into his office, wondering what she could have done. Maybe this is because she told Jenna to shut up when she was arguing with K.C. during study hall. "No one wants to hear your baby mama drama!" she said.

"If this is about study hall …."

"We need you to tutor a student," Mr. Simpson started.

"Me, a tutor?"

"His parents are willing to pay, but if he doesn't get his grades up, he will be off the hockey team."

"Pay?"

"$20/hour, but I suppose you can negotiate if you want."

"I'll do it." If I tutor him for 2 hrs a day, 3 days a week that's $120 a week. I'll be set for a long time, well for a teenager anyway.

"Great. I will have him meet you here after class."

"Thanks. Mr. Simpson."

"Thank you, Clare." This made Simpson's life a lot easier. Failing students never looked good and if he was off the team, he'd have to deal with that obnoxious coach.

Clare wondered who this boy could be. She didn't ask his name. Luke didn't seem like he would need a tutor. Dallas probably would, but would Mrs. Torres pay $20 an hour for one. Maybe one of those twins.

Clare almost forgot about it as she went on with her day. At lunch, Eli sat down with her and Adam.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Eli asked her.

"After school?"

"Yeah, we usually hang out after school."

"I can't today. I have to tutor someone."

"Tutor. Who?"

"I don't know his name. He's on the hockey team."

"You're tutoring a puckhead?"

"It pays, well, and I'm broke, and my mom's sick of giving me money, so."

"How well?" Adam asked.

"$20/hr."

"$20 AN HOUR!" Eli and Adam were jealous.

"His mom's paying, I think, not the school."

"Well, that's pretty good money," Adam said.

"I know. I can go to the Dot or the movies or even go shopping, whenever I want."

"That money's going to be gone in no time," Eli told her.

Clare scowled. "No it won't."

"Sure it will. My mom spends money as soon as she makes it. It's a girl thing."

Clare folded her arms. She was not amused.

Adam changed the subject. "I think Becky likes me."

"That's great," Clare told him.

"Hide your wallet," Eli quipped.

* * *

After lunch, Clare went to her afternoon classes, relieved to get an Eli reprieve. What was with him and always talking down about women. I'm a woman, does he not like me or something?

Clare started walking towards Simpson's office. When she got there, his secretary said to go right in.

"Owen," Mr. Simpson told him, "Clare will be your tutor." He turned around. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Hi Owen. Where should we study?"

"We can go to my house. Fewer distractions and I get distracted easily."

"Your house it is."

Owen drove. He had a nice car, a Land Rover, black. The car was actually clean, unlike Eli's. He listened to jazz on the way there, which was surprising.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Miles Davis fan," I told him.

"What did you expect to hear?"

"I don't know. Jay-Z."

Owen laughed. "I guess that's what the cool kids listen to, or some crap." I don't think I have ever heard Owen laugh before.

They got to his house. It was lovely, a big front yard, nice bay windows, a long driveway. No wonder his mom could afford to pay me so much. A dog ran to greet us when Owen opened the door. "Mason, sit." The pitbull sat on command. He was grey and white with blue eyes.

"Can I pet him?" Clare asked.

"Sure. He don't bite." Clare rubbed his head. His fur was very short. He did not lick her or bear his teeth or anything. He was the calmest dog she had ever seen.

"He's so relaxed."

"Dad paid a lot for someone to train him." Mason went to go play with his toys. Owen went to the kitchen. He searched for a snack.

"No more cookies," a Chinese woman scolded him. "You ate all of the ones I made last time."

"Can't I have one?" He gave her his sad puppy eyes.

"Just one." She handed him one cookie, hiding the rest behind her back.

"Can Clare have one?"

"Who's Clare?"

"She's tutoring me in school."

"Well, good luck to her. She'll need it," the woman teased. She handed Clare a cookie. Owen took the opportunity to steal two more and run before she could hit him.

"I can never turn my back on you."

Owen ran into the living room. Clare followed him. "She's Rosa, our cook," he explained.

They have a cook too! Damn!

"Where should we start?" Clare asked him.

"I don't know."

"Which subject do you need help in?"

"All of them."

"What classes are you in?

"Trigonometry, Physics, English Literature, European history and Art. I'm doing well in Art."

Well, at least he can do something other than sports and eating. "How about we start with math?"

She took a copy of his syllabus and started with the first assignment. She made up some problems and showed him how to solve them step by step. She used sports whenever she could, football, hockey, to make it make sense. She was trying to relate to him.

Owen wasn't dumb. He just wasn't good at following the lessons at school. They teachers would pretty much read the book at you, which didn't help if you didn't understand the reading you did the night before. How was hearing someone say the same words going to help? But Clare was different. She took the time to break things down, to show him a path to follow. He took a lot of notes. He looked down at her hands. They were small, and perfectly manicured. She had on a cute bracelet. He must have been staring at it because she said, "My sister sent it to me from Kenya."

"It's pretty."

"Thanks." He noticed my jewelry? Eli doesn't even notice. Adam, maybe.

After math, Clare went on to English, her best class. "I just don't get the point of _A Room with a View_."

"What do you mean?"

"A girl goes on vacation with her aunt, meets some random dude, decides she must derail her life plans and marry him and she runs off."

"That's just the plot. It's not the story."

"What?"

"Literature isn't just about what happens to the characters. It's about why they do things, the choices they have to make, the pressures that society places on them. It wasn't just a book about a guy and a girl who got married. It was about a girl who was expected to be a lady in society, to marry the man her family chose and to stay at home and have his kids while he got to do whatever he wanted. While on a vacation, which was really just a way of showing off how wealthy and cultured her family was, she met a man who dared her to ignore the world's expectations and do what makes her happy.

She found nature, passion, love and she gave up everything she knew and everything she was supposed to be for the scary unknown, and she did it because she loved him. The story was about what she was able to do and to a certain extent about the people who tried to get in their way, how her aunt came around to support her despite her snooty demeanor and Mr. Beebe didn't despite his desire to see the good in everyone. Society expects people to stay in their casts, for the rich to be proper ladies and gentlemen and for the poor to be cast aside. Some people want to keep people "where they belong" and others think it should be a personal choice. That's what Forster wants you to think about."

"You got all of that from his little book."

"Forster's a tricky writer. He will do things like describe an elaborate scene for a paragraph and then sneak in one sentence like, And then George and Lucy made out passionately behind a bush. So if you don't read carefully, you miss a lot. You also get his loathing for British society more if you read _A Passage to India_, or the movie's pretty good too."

Clare lit up when she talked about books. They were her passion, and Owen liked seeing this side of her. She was beautiful when she smiled, and exciting when she got animated. She also smelled nice. Her perfume, whatever it was, was flowery but not too strong or acidic or anything. She was sweet. She also had the cutest curls and those eyes. How did he not see it before?

"Did I say something wrong? You're staring."

"Oh! Sorry. You just gave me a lot to think about."

Owen had to write an essay. Clare suggested that he take a second read through the book and pay attention to Mr. Beebe and the aunt. They were foils to each other and could give a good basis to write about British society, also, comparing Cecil to George. He wrote down her advice and then they went on to history. The topic was colonialism, which sounded irrelevant to Owen. Clare explained how the effects of colonialism were still apparent today: issues of racism between countries and their former colonies, the effects it had on war and politics, and some of the current issues with NATO and the EU.

They studied for hours. Clare didn't even realize the time until Rosa called for dinner. Tristan came downstairs with his friend Tori and Rosa served chicken parmesan with spaghetti, garlic bread, a caesar salad and homemade Italian soda.

"This food is amazing," Clare said as she bit into a piece of chicken.

"Why thank you Clare. At least someone knows to compliment the chef."

"You know you're amazing, but you don't need any more of an ego," Owen chided.

"Like there's room for any more ego with you in the house," Rosa sassed. Clare giggled. Owen and Rosa were very close. He would help her in the kitchen when he got suspended, which used to be often, and she would tell him stories of her travels. She would also provide advice for him sometimes. His parents worked a lot, hence all of the nice stuff, so it was nice to have someone parental figure in the house.

"I eat here as much as I can," Tori added.

Which is why your jeans are too tight, Owen thought to himself.

"Shall I drive you home after dinner? You must have your own work to do."

"Thanks."

Clare worked three hours today, that's $60, and it wasn't bad at all. Owen was rather pleasant when he wasn't in school. Owen put on Jay-Z in the car on the way back. "You know, for my image," he told her with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Clare got out to her door, she was surprised to see Eli waiting for her.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"I was tutoring someone, like I told you."

"You didn't say you'd spend half the night with Owen."

"It's only 8PM Eli, and why does it matter that I'm tutoring Owen?"

"After what he did to Adam and Riley and Zane?"

"His mother hired me. The pay is good, and he's nice now. Why didn't you just call?"

"I did. Three times."

Clare checked her phone. Three missed calls from Eli, also two from her mother. "Well, I must have had my phone on silent."

"You're not tutoring him tomorrow."

"Excuse me."

"He's a jerk and …."

"You can't tell me when I can work. Do you have a job? Do you have money to pay my expenses? No. I need to work."

"Can't you work somewhere else?"

"Where will I make $20/hour?"

He was silent. No where.

"Now, I need to go home Eli. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clare went into her house. "Where have you been?" Her mother started with her.

"I was at work."

"You have a job?"

"Yes, Mom. I got one this morning. You suggested it."

"I did. I just didn't know you'd actually get one. What do you do?"

"I'm a tutor."

"That's nice. Why didn't you come home for dinner?"

"His chef made dinner."

"He has a chef."

"His family does. I forgot to call."

"Well, that's alright honey. Working is good. Now get to your own homework Missy!"

"Yes, Mom." Clare went upstairs

She did her homework and then went to bed.

* * *

Owen was tired. He hadn't done this much homework in one day for a long time, maybe ever. It was good though. He liked spending time with Clare. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He had a very vivid dream. He was at the beach. It was a nice one, like in Hawaii or something and a sexy girl in a bikini was feeding him grapes. She had curly hair and blue eyes and the most perfect breasts.

"Do you want any more grapes, Owen?" She cooed at him.

"No. I just want you." He rolled over so he was on top of her, kissing her lips and his hands roaming her soft, delicate flesh as he got her bikini off. He ravished her in her beach chair, thrusting into her tight, hot, very wet, cunt as she moaned and cried for more. He pounded her relentlessly, not having a care in the world as her legs locked around his hips and she begged for him to continue. "FUCK! OWEN! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!" She cried faster and faster, her voice got higher and higher and she burst, gushing all over the place as he fucked her. He shot his load deep inside her. After they recovered, they went for a swim, glad this was a clothing optional beach. He had her all to himself.

Owen woke up a sticky mess. He hadn't had a wet dream like that since puberty. He and his sheets were a mess, time for a cold shower and new sheets. Owen took a shower; he had his own bathroom and yanked off his top sheet, putting on one from another set. He went to bed, needing to get Clare out of his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Clare got into her shower and washed her hair. When she closed her eyes, she pictured Owen in the shower with her, teasing her by washing his muscular body right in front of her. She immediately opened her eyes. Why was she fantasizing about Owen Milligan? Her nipples were hard. She was definitely aroused. She got dressed and got ready for school.

"Will you be tutoring again today?" Helen asked her.

"Yes, Mom."

She went out the door and walked. Owen was already at school. Dallas and Luke came up to him. "Why didn't you go to practice, Milligan?"

"I have to pick up my grades or I'm off the team. Technically, I already should be, but Simpson said he'd waive the requirement if I did well on my tests next week, which means studying instead of practice this week. The coach cleared it, well since he had no choice."

"You got a tutor or something?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah. Clare Edwards."

"What's she like?" Luke asked. She was quiet, studious, didn't seem all that interesting really.

"She's really smart, which was a given, but she's cool too. We like the same music and she smells good."

"She smells good?" Dallas laughed.

"I guess it's her perfume or something, but she smells really good."

"Are you crushing on her or something?" Luke was puzzled.

"I had a dream about her last night and …." Shit, Eli! "I'll tell you about it at lunch." Owen made off.

Eli knew Owen must have been talking about Clare. When she got to school, Eli was there and he looked pissed.

"Hi Eli," she said, reluctantly. She was still irked at him for yesterday.

"You can't go to Owen's house," he said angrily.

"Not this again. It's just studying."

"Not the way he tells it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was talking about you to Luke and Dallas."

"They're his friends. He's allowed to talk to them."

"He wasn't saying nice things."

"What did he say?"

"Well, I didn't exactly hear him."

"You're mad about a conversation you didn't even hear!" Clare was really annoyed now.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you're being controlling. I don't tell you which girls to talk to."

Clare went off to class, pissed off again. At lunch, she just glared at Eli. "How was tutoring?" Adam asked him.

"It was good. Owen has a nice house and he has a dog, who's a total cutie."

"You were at his house!" Eli again.

"Studying."

"You didn't go into his bedroom."

"I was in the living room, and why don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's Owen I don't trust."

"His brother and his brother's friend and their chef was home. What was he going to do?" Not that Owen was creepy anyway. It's not like he's Fitz.

"He has a chef?" Adam asked.

"Rosa, and she is amazing. Dinner last night was so good."

Eli's fist pounded the table. Why did she have to go on about how great his house was? "I'll catch you later." Eli went off.

"He's getting on my nerves," Clare admitted to Adam when Eli was out of earshot.

"He's mad about you tutoring Owen."

"He showed up at my house last night and forbid me from tutoring him."

"What?"

"And he started up again this morning. He doesn't own me."

"No he doesn't."

Owen told Luke and Dallas about his dream. "Clare was in this bikini and she was feeding me grapes on the beach, and I fucked her silly."

"You had a wet dream about Clare Edwards?" Dallas was surprised. Eli heard Dallas and was about to have a heart attack

"I think I'm into her."

No way was she tutoring him now.

After class, Owen waited for Clare by her locker. She came out and grabbed her books.

"My house again."

"Let's go." They started walking to the door, when Eli grabbed her arm from behind. Clare spun around.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You can't leave with him. I heard him talking about you to Luke and Dallas and …."

"And I already told you. He can say to his friends whatever he wants." Clare snatched her arm back and left.

Eli was pissed. She didn't get it. This wasn't the same conversation as this morning. He sent her a text. "He wants to fuck you."

Clare didn't see the message as she got into Owen's car.

"Is he always this controlling?" Owen asked her.

"No. Although he's no prince."

"I know. Why are you with him?"

Clare was silent.

"I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay. He's, when he's in a good mental state, he's very sweet and caring, but when he loses it, he's kind of …."

"A monster?"

"More like a bad dream or a nightmare. I don't think he'd actually hurt me, but he can get scary."

"You shouldn't ever be scared of a guy."

"I know." Owen put some Herbie Hancock on in the car.

"No rap today."

"Too violent. Not the right mood." He drove to his house. Mason of course was happy to see a new friend. He sat down for Clare and she gave him extra pets today.

Owen smelled brownies. "They're not done yet," Rosa told him.

"But they will be." He had a grin. He loved it when she baked.

Owen showed Clare his notes from math today. They got started on the new material. She smelled extra good today. She must have washed her hair too. It was too easy to think about her and not his work. He grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I'm good." They went back to work. Owen started to get it. He tried a couple of problems by himself. Clare started looking at his physics notes while he did his math homework. She graded it. He got most of it right.

"Good job."

"Do I get a reward?"

"Maybe, I can get you a brownie."

He grinned, not that he wouldn't have gotten one anyway. Clare went into the kitchen. The brownies were cooling. Clare got some milk out of the fridge.

"You must have your work cut out for you," Rosa said.

Clare turned around. "He's quite smart, when you can get him to try."

"That's what I have been saying for years."

"How long have you been with the Milligans?"

"For about 7 years now."

"That's a long time."

"Yep. Most of my assignments usually last 1-2 years. I was lucky to get a stable job in a nice town. It's great for my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's about to turn 5. She's in kindergarten." Rosa showed her a picture. "Her name is Violet."

"She's adorable." The girl had long hair in a ponytail and was eating a giant lollipop.

Rosa put some brownies on a plate for Clare. "I know Owen will hog them."

Clare giggled. She brought back the brownies and some milk.

Owen shoved two in his mouth at the same time. Clare laughed at him and took one while they were still there. He needed her milk to wash them down and most of that was gone too!

They started on physics. Clare started writing on his paper. Her arm would brush against him as he worked, getting the hairs on his neck to stand on end. Why did her touch feel so nice? She walked him through the day and then gave him some practice problems to work through while she looked at his homework assignment for tomorrow.

He got through the first problem, but got stuck on the second. The second problem was tricky. Clare gave him a hint. He got it then. Sneaky, substitutions. When he was done, Clare gave him his homework assignment to work on. She put the milk and the plate away.

"Owen puts nothing away," Rosa told him. "Tristan's even worse, somehow."

Sure enough, Tristan and Tori came down for brownies. Her belly was popping out over her jeans a little bit. Clare headed back to the living room. Owen was stuck on a problem. Clare rubbed his back. Her touch drove him mad. He took a deep breath and went back to work. Clare did some of her own homework while Owen worked. She reached into her bag for a pencil and she saw her cell phone.

"He wants to fuck you" she read in her head. "He's being ridiculous." Clare growled.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just Eli. He's so jealous."

"I would be a bit jealous too, if I had a girlfriend like you. I wouldn't be a jerk about it though."

Clare sighed.

Owen finished his problems. He got all of them right. She wrote 100% on his paper.

"Really?" he was surprised. He hadn't gotten an 100% in anything other than art this year.

Clare hugged him, spontaneously. He smelled really nice and his muscles felt good. He hugged her back. Then, they both realized how awkward this was. They broke apart.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be." Although, now that he had a chance to feel her body pressed against her, he was starting to get hard. They went on to English. He had a couple of ideas for his essay that they went over together. He couldn't stop thinking about how good she smelled and how nice her breasts felt pressed agains him. He needed to take care of his problem. "I'll be right back. My copy of the book is upstairs."

Clare sighed. She shouldn't have hugged him. Now, she wanted to touch him. It was one thing to fantasize, like in the shower, but now it felt real. She got lost in her thoughts for a minute. "Where the hell is his book?" She looked in his backpack. There it was. She went up to his room.

"Owen, your book is downstairs," she said as she turned the knob, just in time to hear him say….

"Oh Clare, I want to fuck you so bad." Clare had opened his door. She saw him with his eyes closed, stroking himself. Did he just say what she thought he just said? It took Owen a moment to realize that Clare was in the room. He looked up. She was frozen. "Clare, I…." was jacking off to the thought of fucking you and I didn't lock my door. Now, you're staring at me, shit! He heard the door slam. Clare closed it, but she was inside of his room. Seeing him touch himself, while he was moaning for her got her very excited. She didn't know what came over her but she sat down next to him.

"Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

"I uh you don't have to uh…." Owen was at a loss for words. Clare took that as a yes. She took him in her small hand and began to stroke. She hadn't done this before, but she just did what she saw him doing to himself.

"OH FUCK!" he cried out as he felt her hand on his flesh. Her hand made him feel big. Her hand was a little cold which felt kind of good. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as she worked on him. He grunted and growled. Clare liked watching him lose control. He started to tense. He was getting close. Clare saw a plastic grocery bag, and shot his load into it. "Fuck, Clare!" he cried out as he hit his bed. He was panting. Clare left the room.

She's probably freaked out as fuck, Owen thought to himself. Actually, she just went to wash her hands. When she came back, he was still lying there. He hadn't moved. Clare giggled.

"What?"

She pointed. His dick was still out. He blushed and put it away.

"What was that? Just now?"

"I believe they call them hand jobs."

He glared at her. "I mean, what are we doing. The last time I checked, you had a boyfriend, and he's not me."

"I know," Clare should feel bad, but she didn't. She didn't want Eli. She wanted Owen. "and I'm going to break up with him, tonight. I don't want to be with him anymore."

"And you shouldn't be. He doesn't treat you right. I'll treat you like a princess."

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"Go out with Eli?"

"Well, that too, but why did you jerk me off?"

"Well, I had been thinking about you. I got aroused doing that this morning, and when I saw you touching yourself and moaning for me, I got really horny." Clare was blushing.

"I can help you with that." Owen pulled Clare into his arms, kissing her softly as his hands moved across her body. He was quite the kisser. He nibbled on Clare's lip and teased her tongue with his. He found her nipple and began to rub it until it was hard. She moaned in his mouth and he gave her other nipple the same treatment. His lips found her neck, kissing her, nipping at her as he massaged her breasts. She arched her back for him and he worked one hand down to her thighs. She was very wet and he pushed her panties out of the way. His left hand worked on her breast as his right hand rubbed her clit.

"OH GOD!" She bucked her hips forward. He did it again and again and soon he had two fingers in her, fucking her silly with his hand until she came for him. He kept going, trying to get a second orgasm from her. He did and she collapsed onto his chest. He held her for a minute, and then he went to wash his hands. When he came out, Clare was heading downstairs.

"You still have history," she told him. He grunted and went downstairs. He wanted to practice anatomy instead. They got through his reading for the day and then it was dinner. Tonight, it was a crispy whole fish, chicken stir fry, and steamed vegetables with a side of rice. There were also dumplings and mini-egg rolls. Owen's mother came home before Clare left and asked her how the studying was going.

"He's doing great," she said.

"That's good. He can do very well, if he can apply himself," she looked at him as she said it.

"I think Clare should tutor me for a while, even after I go back to practice."

"We can work that out."

Owen drove her home. Clare looked nervous as she got close to her house.

"What's wrong?"

"I hope Eli's not waiting for me outside again."

"He was here last night."

"And it was kind of creepy." Owen walked her to her door, seeing no one, he kissed her, pinning her to the door before he let her go. "Good night, Clare."

She was all hot and bothered again. She went inside and called Eli. He was furious. Clare told him that she didn't like that he was controlling, physical not in a good way and she was developing feelings for someone else. He was screaming into the phone. Clare hung up and called Adam.

"What's going on Clare?" He had just walked Becky home. They studied together at the Dot.

"I just broke up with Eli, and he's freaking out. I kind of got scared."

"Is he with you?"

"No, I called him. I didn't want to be in the same room when I did it."

"I'll stop by on my way home."

When he got there, Clare let him in. She didn't know Eli was outside.

"So what happened?"

"You know how Eli has been controlling recently."

"Adam nodded."

"Well, it got worse after lunch and he made a scene and grabbed me when I tried to go to Owen's house."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I got away from him. I tutored Owen and it was normal at first, but then I realized that I liked him and that he liked me too."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I had been thinking about him this morning and I overheard him when he was talking in his room." Clare skipped over the details to spare Adam's sanity. "I called Eli to tell him it was over and he started screaming. He said I couldn't leave him and that we're soul mates and all of this stuff. I tried to explain to him why we weren't working and he said he needed to be protective and he had to keep others away from me. He sounded like a nut. I told him I liked someone else and he screamed before I could even tell him who and I just got scared, so I hung up."

"He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. Drew won't let him. Owen, definitely won't let him. Maybe you should talk to his parents."

"That's not a bad idea."

Adam gave her their numbers.

Clare still seemed a bit apprehensive. Adam hugged her and said it would be okay. "Maybe you should call Owen tonight, give him a heads up."

"Goodnight Adam and thank you."

He went home. He saw something in the bushes and then it was in front of his face.

"Is it you? Did you steal Clare from he?" He grabbed Adam and shook him hard.

"No! Have you lost your mind?"

"I saw you. She hugged you."

"I'm her best friend and you scared the bejesus out of her, and I can see why."

"She's my soulmate. She belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She left you because you tried to control her. You have to let go Eli."

Eli stared.

"Seriously, let go of me before I hit you."

Eli released him.

"Now, go home. It's late."

Adam walked off. He called his brother Drew.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Can you come get me? I'm near Clare's house."

Drew went to pick up his brother. While he was on the way….

Clare called Cece first.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cece, it's Clare."

"Hey Clare. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Eli. I broke up with him today, and he got really upset, and I'm afraid he might try and hurt himself again. Can you keep your eye on him?"

"Of course honey. Did he scare you?"

"A little," no a lot, but " he was screaming and ranting and he made a scene at school today even before I broke up with him and he's not doing to well."

"Well, we'll worry about him. Be safe Clare."

"Thanks CeCe."

Cece went to check his room. Eli wasn't home. She called out for her husband. "Bullfrog, where's Eli?"

"Dunno Honey. Is it important?"

"Clare called. She said she broke up with him and he got really upset."

"Well, maybe he needed time to think."

"She said he made a scene today at a school and he had been screaming and ranting at her."

"Well, that's not good. We'll talk to him when he comes home."

Clare called Owen next.

"Hey Clare, what's up?"

"I broke up with Eli today, and he flipped out."

"Well, he's a nut. Are you surprised?"

"No, but I'm a little scared."

"Well, I won't let him hurt you, and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, so you don't have to walk."

"What if he tries to retaliate against you?"

"I get knocked around by kids twice his size every day for fun. I think I can handle it."

"Just be careful, okay."

"I promise. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, you can call me anytime."

"Goodnight."

Drew got Adam.

"What's wrong little man?"

"Eli lost it again."

"What happened this time. The store ran out of black shirts?" Drew laughed.

"Clare dumped him and he started screaming and ranting at her. She got scared so she called me and I went over to talk to her. When I left, he ambushed me, thinking I'm the guy she left him for. He grabbed me and started shaking me. I thought he was going to get violent, really violent."

"He did what? And who did she dump him for"

"Owen Milligan."

Drew slammed down on the horn, he was so surprised. "She's with Owen Milligan."

"Yep. I didn't see it coming either, but she's been tutoring him and they fell for each other I guess."

"Well, that's a shocker, and they're going public tomorrow."

"I guess."

"Well, that will be interesting." When they got home, Adam changed for bed. He noticed that his shoulders might bruise a bit. His mom came in.

"Were you jumped?"

"It was Eli. He flipped out when Clare dumped him."

"And he did that to you?"

"Yeah. He thought I stole Clare from him."

"Are you and Clare?"

"No. I like Becky, and she has a new guy."

"I'm going to have a word with Eli's parents."

Audra called Bullfrog, who hadn't been that worried before and was really worried now. When Eli came home, Bullfrog and Cece both confronted him about his behavior.

* * *

On Wednesday, Clare put on a blue dress with leggings. She wanted to show a little cleavage for Owen, but it was cold out, hence the leggings. She went to get cereal for breakfast, when she heard a knock on her door. "That's my ride, Mom."

She grabbed her bag and went to the door. "Hi Owen."

He greeted her with a kiss. "I know I'm early, but I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Thank Rosa. I told her you were my girlfriend, and now, you get a Milligan breakfast too."

She had a breakfast burrito. It had eggs, cheese, avocado and bacon. "This is fantastic."

"Don't tell her that. Her ego, damn it's big."

Clare giggled. Owen also brought her napkins and a plastic bowl to eat out of. "Is that a little orange juice bottle?"

"Yes!"

Damn, Owen did treat her like a princess. He parked the car when they got to school. Clare was all done with breakfast and put a piece of gum in her mouth. Owen kissed her and he stole her gum and started to chew it. "Thanks Clare."

She rolled her eyes and got another piece. After they were done with their gum, more kissing time. When the bell rang, they got out. They walked in hand and hand. Owen walked her to her first class. Clare was relieved not to see Eli. His father was with him talking to Principal Simpson. Eli had some control issues, and Bullfrog needed to make sure that Eli didn't cause any problems for Clare, her new boyfriend or Adam. Eli was pissed.

Luke and Dallas saw the couple first. "Is this for real?" Dallas asked her. Owen spun her around and kissed her on the lips, quickly of course, they both had to get to class.

Clare was all smiles. "Yes it is."

Eli came to class late. He had a note from Principal Simpson. He glared at Clare and Adam, but he didn't speak. He didn't come to lunch. Clare sat down with Adam.

"I thought Eli would have been yelling or something, but he's so quiet it's kind of scary."

"I think he got in trouble with his parents for last night."

"For yelling at me?"

"For jumping me when he saw me leave your house."

"He jumped you?" Clare was stunned.

Adam showed her the bruise on his shoulder. "He thought I was your new boyfriend. He saw you hug me through the window."

"He was watching my living room window. I need curtains."

Owen kissed her after lunch. "I can't wait for you to tutor me later."

Only a couple of students saw the kiss, but that was enough to get the rumor mill running.

"Are you with Owen now?" K.C. asked her.

"Yes."

"What about Eli?" Connor asked.

"I left him. He had control issued."

"Not surprised," said Dave. "He was kind of manic sometimes."

"He's bipolar, and even though he's on meds, he doesn't always handle stress well."

Alli wasn't very thrilled. She didn't say anything during class, but afterwards, she grabbed Clare's arm. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're with Owen Milligan. Did you know remember Vegas night?"

"I remember, but he's changed. He's trying to bring his grades up for university. I like who he is now, and we all make mistakes." Clare left before Alli could respond. When she got to her locker, a strong pair of arms grabbed her body and spun her around. Owen's lips were on hers and his hands cupped her face.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hi Owen. Shall we?" She grabbed her stuff, and they were off. Owen used to be a frog, but now that he got a kiss from the right lady, he was a prince, and she was his princess.

**THE END**


End file.
